Instant Crush
by Maly Winchester
Summary: [OS STEREK 2/4] Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Stiles? Derek ne s'était sans doute jamais posé autant de questions à cet instant...


**"Instant Crush"**

**_OS 2_**

**A LIRE SVP****_(même si vous vous en fichez, ça reste important):_**BONJOUR! :p Comme promis, un second OS qui donne suite à "The Way you make me feel". Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire le premier OS mais c'est quand même plus sympa pour comprendre les détails!

Je tiens à **remercier mes revieweuses** qui m'ont si bien accueillies sur ce fandom! MERCI MERCI MERCI!

J'ai eu plus d'une **vingtaine de nouveaux followers, donc déjà: MERCI** à vous, ça me touche beaucoup... n'hésitez pas à me laisser un tout petit mot, ça prend 2 minutes et ça fait pas de mal. ;)

A la demande de certains, cet OS est un peu plus long, un peu plus sombre... Le troisième OS devrait retrouver cette touche délirante du premier!

Ah et pas encore de lemon ici, comme je l'ai dit je vais un peu développer la relation Sterek avant (mais ça ne devrait pas tarder! Fin OS 3 ou OS 4 sans doute !)

Bonne lecture mes louveteaux!

**Maly qui vous kiffe!**

* * *

:::::::::::::

Si Derek avait pu se tirer une balle en pleine tête, là, tout de suite, il l'aurait probablement fait sans aucune once d'hésitation.

On avait clairement omis de lui préciser qu'être l'Alpha d'une meute de louveteaux écervelés signifiait la plupart du temps faire du baby-sitting.

Et une fois n'était pas coutume... Aujourd'hui, il ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

Flanqué de Scott, Stiles, Allison et Lydia, Derek marchait depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures dans la forêt -encore- et ruminait son désespoir dans sa barbe -encore-.

D'après Lydia, il était fort possible qu'ils tombent sur le cadavre d'une personne fraîchement disparue. Bien que les pouvoirs de la banshee restaient encore incontrôlables et approximatifs, le loup avait préféré croire Lydia et accompagner la petite bande plutôt que les laisser livrés à eux-mêmes.

Derek avait beau le nier, il adorait materner ces ados un peu spéciaux.

Sauf peut-être un... qui n'avait, du point de vue de l'Alpha, rien de spécial, soit dit en passant.

Et cet ado-là était justement en train de lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs.

- - Hé !... Derek ?... Deeeereeeeek !

Stiles chuchotait, lançant des œillades à ses amis qui marchaient un peu plus loin et tirant vivement sur la manche du loup qui finit par se retourner soudainement. Stiles s'arrêta juste avant de percuter Derek de pleine face.

- - Tu vas la fermer ? vociféra ce dernier entre ses crocs, son regard rouge et perçant cherchant à soumettre le garçon à ses ordres.

Mais c'était sans compter la détermination tenace du jeune Stilinski.

- - Mais ça fait une semaine que tu me dis de la fermer, ronchonna-t-il. Tu crois pas qu'on devrait en parler ?

Derek serra les poings, poursuivant sa route sans plus un regard à Stiles. Devant eux, Allison, Lydia et Scott étaient en grande conversation et personne ne s'était rendu compte du changement soudain dans l'atmosphère. Pas même les deux loups.

- - Je sais que j'aurais pas dû, reprit Stiles. Mais... oh ! Et puis merde, hein... J'en avais envie ! Et t'avais plutôt l'air d'en avoir envie, toi aussi...

- - Si tu me reparles encore de ça, je t'égorge, menaça Derek en se retournant une nouvelle fois, un doigt inquisiteur pointé sur le torse de l'adolescent.

- - Pourquoi ? T'as peur de quoi, Derek ? Si tu m'avais juste repoussé... Ou frappé, j'aurais pas insisté !

- - C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire !

- - Oh mon Dieu...

Stiles et Derek se retournèrent vers les trois autres. Lydia semblait complètement terrorisée, Allison avait armé son arc et Scott, accroupi au sol, soulevait précautionneusement un tas de feuilles mortes qui recouvrait de moitié ce qui paraissait être des organes encore chauds.

- - C-c'est... ce à quoi je pense ? balbutia Lydia, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- - Un foie, un cœur, des boyaux... énuméra Derek en s'approchant. Ça provient d'un animal.

La pression retomba soudain, mais ce soulagement ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

- - Tu sens ça ? demanda Derek à Scott en scrutant les bois.

- - C'est tout prêt...

Une ombre furtive passa à quelques mètres d'eux, plongeant subitement les environs dans un froid glacial.

- - Là ! s'écria Stiles.

Le garçon n'attendit pas que les autres le suivent. Propulsé par la poussée d'adrénaline caractéristique qui parcourait ses veines dans ce genre de situations, Stiles dévala une butte de terre à vive allure. Il entendit vaguement les autres l'appeler, mais il était déjà loin.

- - Qui a eu la bonne idée de l'emmener avec nous ? Ragea Derek.

Les trois adolescents le dévisagèrent, amusés, pendant un instant.

- - Allons-y, dit alors Scott en se mettant à courir en direction de la butte de terre qu'avait emprunté une minute plutôt l'hyperactif.

Et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à le retrouver.

Stiles se trouvait devant une maison abandonnée et en très mauvais état. Il était immobile face à elle, et la regardait avec une étrange fascination.

- - Stiles, appela Scott à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

Un bruissement dans les arbres, le hurlement d'un vent étonnement frais pour un mois de juin ensoleillé, une atmosphère lugubre... Rien de rassurant. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir âme qui vive ici.

- - C'était là, j'en suis sûr, déclara Stiles en se tournant vers eux.

- - Stiles, attention ! Hurla Allison en décochant une flèche qui manqua de peu le garçon.

Tout se passa très vite. Ni Scott ni Derek n'eurent le temps de réagirent.

L'ombre surgit soudain des ténèbres et se matérialisa en une créature apparente à une femme enveloppée d'une lueur bleutée, glaciale.

D'un geste rapide, elle attrapa Stiles, dos à elle, par les cheveux et les lui tira violemment.

Alors, le jeune homme sentit une douleur aussi brûlante qu'insupportable le traverser. Paralysé par la peur et la souffrance, il hoqueta et sentit quelque chose d'humide et chaud imprégner son T-shirt.

- - Dernier avertissement, siffla la créature d'une voix tout droit sortie d'outre-tombe. _Mon_ territoire.

Puis elle s'évapora tandis que Stiles s'écroulait au sol.

Le petit groupe s'élança à la seconde vers le blessé. Stiles tremblait, il avait froid, ses lèvres étaient anormalement bleuies et du sang s'échappait à profusion d'une plaie béante qu'on n'avait aucun mal à discerner à travers son T-shirt.

Lydia exerçait déjà une pression dessus pour stopper l'hémorragie alors qu'Allison appelait le 911.

Derek poussa la rouquine avec plus de force qu'il n'aurait dû et attrapa un Stiles à demi conscient qui n'arrivait même pas à répondre à Scott, paniqué, qui le sommait de rester éveillé.

- - J'irais plus vite en l'amenant moi-même à l'hôpital, lâcha l'Alpha en tournant les talons, Stiles dans ses bras. Rentrez tous chez vous.

- - Et la créature ? Voulut savoir Allison.

- - On s'en occupera plus tard, c'est visiblement un Yokaï, on ne peut rien faire pour le moment. En attendant, éloignez-vous de cette maison.

- - Je viens avec toi, déclara Scott.

- - On vous suit ! Renchérit Lydia en jetant un coup d'œil à Allison, qui acquiesça.

Derek n'émit aucune objection.

:::::::::::

Lorsque le shérif Stilinski sortit de la salle de réveil, il avait les traits tirés par l'anxiété, mais le soulagement pouvait se lire dans son regard.

Scott, Lydia et Allison l'assaillirent de questions, ainsi qu'Isaac, qui s'était joint à eux dès qu'il avait su pour Stiles. Derek, lui, resta en retrait dans le long couloir blanc de l'hôpital.

- - Ma mère n'a pas eu le temps de nous dire quoi que ce soit, dit Scott, comment va-t-il ?

- - Mieux, souffla le shérif. Tout s'est bien passé. Dix minutes de plus et il perdait un poumon.

Les adolescents s'échangèrent un regard coupable. Avant même que Scott n'ait le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, l'homme s'avança vers Derek, torse bombé et poings serrés.

- - Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il à voix basse, mais chaque fois que mon fils a des ennuis vous êtes dans les parages. Il a failli y rester, aujourd'hui. Ne vous approchez plus de lui.

Son ton était menaçant et son ordre sans appel. Derek ne répondit rien.

- - Maintenant, j'aimerais que quelqu'un me dise ce que vous fichiez tous les quatre dans cette forêt au lieu d'être en cours !

Tous les concernés partir dans un brouhaha d'explications aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres, le shérif essayant de faire le tri dans toutes les informations qui affluaient.

Derek décroisa les bras et quitta le mur auquel il était adossé.

- - C'est ma faute, laissa-t-il tomber assez fort pour couvrir les élucubrations des ados.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Soutenant le regard déjà assez lourd de reproches du shérif, Derek poursuivit :

- - C'était mon idée. Je leur avais promis de... leur montrer un coin... sympa... pour refaire du camping.

- - On a insisté pour aller voir ça tout de suite, déclara Lydia en venant à la rescousse de l'Alpha.

- - Stiles a fait une mauvaise chute, conclut Derek. Je suis désolé.

Le shérif le toisa un long moment, comme s'il essayait de déceler les rouages de cette déclaration qu'il savait n'être qu'une pure invention.

- - J'espère bien que vous l'êtes, lâcha-t-il alors avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers les plus jeunes. Je suis en service, cette nuit, je dois y aller. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

- - Je ramène Lydia chez elle, annonça Isaac.

- - Je te suis. Scott, préviens-nous s'il y a du nouveau, dit Allison en sachant pertinemment que le susnommé resterait au chevet de son meilleur ami jusqu'à son réveil.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

:::::::::::

Derek avait attendu que Melissa McCall ordonne à son fils d'aller un peu se reposer chez lui pour rendre visite à Stiles.

Il était aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, les visites étaient interdites à cette heure-ci, mais l'Alpha ne s'en formalisa guère.

Il s'infiltra dans la chambre d'hôpital et s'approcha lentement du lit. Une machine émettait de rapides « _bip_ » désordonnés, signe que le rythme cardiaque du patient était spasmodique. Stiles dormait d'un sommeil plutôt agité. Il semblait souffrir.

Pendant un instant, Derek se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas appeler une infirmière, mais il se ravisa bien vite. Au lieu de cela, il s'approcha de l'adolescent, hésita encore quelques secondes, puis posa une main douce sur son poignet. Il absorba lentement sa douleur, les yeux rivés sur ce visage qui retrouvait peu à peu sa candeur.

Stiles laissa échapper un soupire soulagé puis lentement, il émergea, plissant les yeux sous la lumière cruelle. Derek retira vivement sa main et fit quelques pas en arrière.

- - J'ai une faim de loup, déclara Stiles d'une voix éraillée, ce qui fit brièvement sourire le plus vieux, malgré lui. Qu'est c'qu'il s'est passé ? Rajouta-t-il en grimaçant, portant une main juste en dessous de sa poitrine, là où la créature l'avait littéralement embroché.

Derek soupira et son regard s'assombrit.

- - Tu as failli te faire tuer, dit-il simplement.

Des flashs surgirent soudain dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Sa course-poursuite, la maison, et puis la douleur. Un froid glacial qui l'emportait peu à peu dans le néant, et les bras chauds et puissants de Derek le portant à travers bois.

Stiles sourit à pleines dents.

- - Quoi ?

- - Tu m'as sauvé !

- - J'aurais peut-être dû te laisser te vider de ton sang, répondit l'Alpha en levant les yeux au ciel.

- - Et tu étais si inquiet que tu es venu me rendre visite ! Je savais que derrière ce regard austère il y avait un gentil loup au cœur tendre.

- - N'en rajoute pas.

Derek lui lança un regard dur, croisa les bras, instaurant ainsi un silence quelque peu gênant, que le jeune homme ne tarda pas à briser.

- - Merci, Derek. Vraiment.

L'autre grommela. Stiles s'apprêtait à enchaîner sur une (plusieurs) question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut l'Alpha qui prit la parole le premier.

- - Écoute, Stiles, ce qu'il s'est passé dans les bois ne doit jamais se reproduire, tu m'entends ?

Pendant un instant, le plus jeune se demanda s'il parlait bien de l'incident près de la maison abandonnée. Cette phrase semblait avoir un double sens.

- - Tu as mis tout le monde en danger en te lançant seul à la poursuite de la créature.

Stiles soupira. Derek parlait vraiment de l'incident près de la maison abandonnée. Fichtre...

- - Je ne... commença-t-il.

- - Laisse-moi finir ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! A quoi tu pensais, hum ? Tu n'es qu'un humain ! S'emporta-t-il. Tu ne nous aides pas, Stiles ! Tu es un poids pour la meute. Tu n'as pas ta place parmi nous, c'est pourquoi je te demande de ne plus t'impliquer dans nos affaires et de ne plus venir au loft.

Stiles blêmit. Son cœur se serra et la machine à laquelle il était branché s'affola.

- - Tu plaisantes ? S'écria-t-il. Après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Après tous les mensonges à mon père pour vous couvrir, toi et les autres ? Après toutes mes infractions au bureau du shérif ? Non, sérieusement Derek, tu peux pas m'écarter comme ça juste parce qu'une espèce de nana fantomatiquement terrifiante a voulu nous faire peur ? C'est pas la première fois que ça nous arrive. Et je suis vivant, c'est le principal, non ?

- - Ma décision est sans appel. Je ne veux plus te voir traîner avec nous.

- - Est-ce que cette décision a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ?

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Autant jouer cartes sur table puisqu'il sentait que s'il ne disait rien, Derek lui filerait entre les doigts et jamais il ne pourrait réaborder le sujet.

- - J'essaie de te protéger ! Esquiva Derek. J'ai l'impression de traîner un boulet derrière moi, je ne peux pas m'amuser à te surveiller 24 heures sur 24 !

- - Ne change pas de sujet, bougonna Stiles.

- - Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus.

- - Pourquoi ça ? C'est quoi le problème ? Tu crois que j'ai agi sans y avoir réfléchi avant ? A ton avis pourquoi je t'ai embrassé, hein ?

- - Tu étais saoul.

- - Mais je savais ce que je faisais ! C'est ma faute si tu me plais, peut-être ? Pourquoi t'as répondu à mon baiser, hein ? Pourquoi tu veux pas en parler ? Bon sang, Derek, dis un truc !

- - Tu crois que c'est facile de contrôler les instincts primaires de mon loup ? C'était bientôt la pleine lune, en plus. J'y peux rien si tu t'es jeté sur moi ! Mais une chose est sûre, ça ne se reproduira jamais. Et tu sais quoi ? Je m'excuse si toi et tes hormones d'ado avez cru le contraire. En attendant, et c'est la dernière fois que je le répète : tu n'es plus le bienvenu ni au loft, ni dans la meute.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Derek se volatilisa, laissant Stiles complètement abasourdi.

:::::::::::

_Trois semaines plus tard_

Perdu dans la contemplation de la lune qui brillait et se reflétait dans ses yeux, Derek ne bougeait pas. Il était resté dans cette position des heures durant devant sa grande baie vitrée, essayant vainement de se concentrer sur ce problème de Yokaï qui n'était toujours pas résolu. Elle n'avait fait plus aucune victime, mais rien ne prouvait qu'elle resterait sagement recluse sur son territoire. Derek devait trouver un moyen de la déloger et de l'éliminer au plus vite. Seulement, depuis ces dernières semaines, son niveau de concentration et de motivation étaient au plus bas. Il n'arrivait ni à réfléchir ni à prendre des décisions concrètes et cet état de fait commençait sérieusement à le rendre maboul.

- - Fichu gamin, grogna-t-il, clairement agacé.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix, il se retourna brièvement pour s'assurer que Peter, Cora ou n'importe qui d'autre n'était pas dans les parages.

Après tout, personne ne savait.

Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi l'humeur de l'Alpha était encore plus massacrante qu'à l'accoutumée... Et donc évidemment, personne ne se doutait des réelles motivations qui avaient poussé Derek à exclure Stiles de la meute.

Derek ne supportait pas ce gamin fouineur et bruyant, c'était un fait. Mais au fur et à mesure des mois, il avait pris l'habitude de sa présence envahissante. Et au fur et à mesure des mois, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose assez insolite : son loup réagissait de manière étrange lorsque Stiles était dans les parages. Il devenait incohérent et déraisonnable, mais jamais il n'avait pu expliquer pourquoi.

Jamais jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit de camping dans les bois. Stiles, alangui contre lui, le gratifiant d'un baiser certes alcoolisé, mais visiblement totalement assumé.

Et là, Derek avait compris. Et il avait dû fournir le plus colossal des efforts pour maîtriser ses émotions. C'était une part de lui qu'il détestait. La perte totale de contrôle dû à un détail propre aux loups-garou que l'on oubliait souvent : les pulsions sexuelles.

Une part de lui était animale, instinctive... L'assouvissement sexuel était autant naturel qu'exacerbé pour ces créatures de la nuit. Encore plus les soirs de pleine lune. Au fil des siècles, les loups avaient appris à contrôler cet état de fait, au prix d'une frustration quelque peu évidente et d'un excès de violence non contenue. Derek avait toujours bien géré cette part de bestialité en lui, préférant d'abord écouter ses pulsions humaines, nettement moins excessives. Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit.

Il avait d'abord fait l'autruche. Stiles n'était qu'un gosse en manque d'affection, son loup avait juste dû le ressentir, c'est pourquoi il avait vaguement répondu à ses baisers avant de se dire que ce serait la première et la dernière fois qu'il laisserait son loup s'exprimer ainsi. On parlait de Stiles Stilinski _avec_ Derek Hale, quand même. Pour ce dernier, c'était la chose la plus insensée qui soit.

Et puis il avait fallu que Stiles soit gravement blessé pour que Derek replonge dans ses ruminations incessantes. Il avait été un peu trop touché par cette histoire... D'autant que le shérif avait raison : Stiles avait le don de se jeter tête baissée dans la mêlée chaque fois que Derek était là. Pour son bien, il fallait qu'il l'écarte de toute activité surnaturelle, quelle qu'elle soit, sans compter le fait qu'il se sentait de moins en moins capable de maîtriser son loup.

Derek soupira. Oui, il avait pris la bonne décision. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

- - Derek !

Le susnommé sursauta et se retourna avec vivacité. Scott se tenait au beau milieu du loft, sourcils relevés, attendant visiblement une quelconque réaction de la part du propriétaire des lieux.

- Ça fait cinq minutes que je suis là. Et que je te parle...

- - Hum, ânonna Derek, gêné. Tu disais ?

- - Je disais que cette histoire est complètement ridicule ! Comment veux-tu qu'on avance ? Que ce soit lui ou nous... ça ne mène à rien !

- - De... quoi ?

- - Stiles !

Derek soupira une nouvelle fois et se pinça l'arête du nez, soudain épuisé. Il traversa la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- - Quoi « Stiles » ? J'ai été clair là-dessus, non ?

- - Mais c'est mon meilleur ami ! Comment je fais pour l'écarter de la meute, moi ? Il pourrait nous aider contre la Yokaï!

- - La dernière fois il a failli être tué.

- - Mais Derek... !

- - Je suis l'Alpha, et en tant qu'Alpha j'exige qu'on obéisse à mes ordres ! S'écria-t-il. Ça vous tuerait de m'écouter au moins _une fois _?!

Scott se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer.

- - Va au moins le voir, proposa-t-il alors.

- - Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- - Ça fait une semaine qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital, et depuis, il a pas quitté sa chambre. Ça lui ressemble pas...

- - C'est pas mon problème.

- - J'essaie de lui parler de tout et de rien, histoire de le faire réagir, mais il est complètement amorphe...

- - C'est pas mon problème !

- - Parfait ! Hurla à son tour Scott, qui fit volte-face et quitta le loft d'un pas énervé.

Derek serra les poings.

A quoi jouait Stiles, encore ? Derek avait sincèrement pensé qu'une fois sorti de l'hôpital, il ferait tout pour contacter tout le monde et trouver un moyen de « réintégrer les rangs ». Au lieu de cela, il boudait dans sa chambre ? C'était quoi son problème, au juste ? Et pourquoi Derek était-il en train d'y penser ? Ça ne le concernait plus. Pourquoi ça l'agaçait ? Tant mieux si le jeune Stilinski avait décidé d'être enfin raisonnable. Alors pourquoi... _Pourquoi_... Derek avait-il récupéré sa veste et était sorti d'un pas précipité de chez lui ?

::::::::::

- - Descends manger, Stiles, venait d'ordonner le shérif après avoir entrebâillé la porte de la chambre de son fils, présentement échoué comme une étoile de mer sur son lit.

- - Pas faim.

- - Stiles ! (l'homme soupira) Bon, très bien. Je te laisse une assiette dans le frigo... fais-moi plaisir, mange là avant que je revienne, au moins ! Je pars en patrouille, j'en ai pour deux ou trois heures.

Pour seule réponse, l'adolescent marmonna et se cacha derrière son oreiller.

Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte d'entrée claquer et le moteur de la voiture de fonction de son père se mettre en route. D'un geste infiniment lent et démotivé, il se leva et alla jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il souleva son T-shirt et avec précaution il retira doucement le bandage qui le ceignait au flanc pour examiner ses points de suture à travers le miroir. Melissa McCall lui avait dit qu'il aurait mal encore quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui retire les points et que sa blessure se cicatrise entièrement.

Stiles esquissa un demi-sourire. Il s'en était pris, des coups, depuis ces derniers mois. Mais cette blessure de guerre serait sa première vraie grosse cicatrice. Ça avait un petit côté viril qui le rendait bougrement fier, malgré la peur monumentale qu'il avait éprouvée sur le moment. Sans parler de la douleur.

L'adolescent réajusta son T-shirt et sortit de la salle de bain en direction des escaliers. Finalement, il avait faim, alors autant faire plaisir à son père sans attendre. A mi-chemin il fit demi-tour pour aller récupérer son portable dans sa chambre. A peine avait-il eu fait un pas dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par la lune qu'il fut brutalement dévié de sa trajectoire pour se retrouver plaqué contre le mur. Sous le choc, il perdit quelques secondes sa respiration et une douleur vive s'anima sur son flanc gauche.

- - Tu pourrais pas passer par la porte d'entrée comme tout le monde ? Articula-t-il alors que Derek le tenait fermement par les épaules.

- - A quoi tu joues ?! fit l'autre, le regard brillant dans la pénombre.

Stiles se dégagea de l'Alpha qui le laissa faire, et, tout en massant ses côtes endolories, répondit :

- - Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu voulais plus me voir.

Au ton que venait d'employer l'adolescent, Derek devina son agacement.

- - Scott m'a dit que tu restais enfermé.

- - Et alors ? J'ai fait plus de deux semaines d'hôpital, on m'a fait une quinzaine de points de suture devant _et_ derrière, on m'a shooté à la morphine et tu crois que j'vais courir le marathon, maintenant ? T'es en plein délire, mec.

- - N...Je...

L'Alpha fronça les sourcils et jaugea Stiles des pieds à la tête, histoire de faire comme s'il ne venait pas d'avoir un gros moment de solitude.

- - Tu mens, déclara-t-il finalement. Scott m'a dit que tu agissais bizarrement. Je suis juste venu te dire que ta vie ne va pas s'arrêter sous prétexte que tu ne fais plus partie de la meute. Vis ta vie d'ado, fais tes trucs d'hyperactif, mais n'essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser en restant cloîtré dans ta chambre.

Sur ces mots, Derek se dirigea vers la porte avec la ferme intention de partir.

- - Non, mais ça c'est la meilleure ! S'exclama Stiles, ahuri, ce qui fit s'arrêter Derek. Tu débarques comme une fleur, tu me sermonnes et tu te casses ? T'en as pas marre de fuir, Derek ? Je comprends pas ta décision ! Enfin si... A moitié... Mais avoue que ça craint ! Tu es en train de me priver de mes amis, là, j'sais pas si tu t'en rends compte ! C'était pas un peu excessif de me bannir ?! Tu veux pas que je me mette en danger : pas de soucis, j'aurais pu ne plus venir avec vous -enfin, j'aurais essayé-... Mais j'aurais pu continuer à vous aider ! Je suis le fils du shérif, c'est quand même bien d'avoir le fils du shérif dans sa meute, non ?! J'veux dire... c'est super pratique ! Ok, parfois j'me plains d'être limite réduit en esclavage, mais bon, sans moi vous auriez vraiment eu du mal à régler la plupart des histoires complètement dingues de Beacon Hills !

A mesure que Stiles déblatérait, Derek perdait patience. Il le regardait de son air agacé en levant parfois les yeux au ciel, comme pour appuyer l'absurdité des propos du garçon, qui n'étaient, en vérité, pas si absurdes.

- - ...Vous perdez un atout majeur en m'écartant de vos histoires, poursuivit Stiles. J'en viens maintenant à la deuxième partie de ta décision. Si tu as peur que « moi et mes hormones d'ado » te sautions dessus, t'inquiète pas, j'ai largement compris le message ! De toute façon j'ai bien vu que t'as jamais pu me supporter ! Je t'embêterai plus avec ça. J'm'en remettrai, tu sais. Avec Lydia, j'ai pris l'habitude de me prendre des vents, t'en fais pas. Maintenant que tout ça est clair, pourquoi tu me reprendrais pas dans ta meute, hein ? Non parce que pour en reven...mhuff !

Celle-là, Stiles ne l'avait pas vu venir. Quand il avait vu Derek s'approcher rapidement, il s'était dit à la dernière seconde qu'il allait se prendre une claque monumentale. Au lieu de ça, l'Alpha avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes avec insistance, ses mains retenant fermement son visage. Au début pris de court, Stiles essaya même de se libérer de Derek en poussant sur son torse aussi fort qu'il put, mais le loup ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte. Puis, lentement, tous ses muscles se détendirent et d'instinct il entrouvrit les lèvres, invitant Derek à approfondir le baiser. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, rapprochant par la même occasion leurs deux corps. Au bout de longues secondes, Derek lui rendit son souffle sans toutefois s'écarter.

- - Ferme-là un peu, murmura-t-il, front contre front.

A ces mots, Stiles se libéra de son emprise et Derek lâcha son visage aux joues légèrement rosies.

- - S'il fallait juste un de mes monologues pour que tu m'embrasses...le taquina-t-il alors que Derek regrettait déjà son geste et levait les yeux au ciel. Tu vas pas t'enfuir encore une fois, hein ? S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

- - Non, dit simplement le loup en le scrutant d'un air mystérieux.

- - Alors quoi ? C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ? Qu'est ce que t'as en tête, hum ?

Derek soupira de lassitude. Pourquoi les choses étaient toujours aussi compliquées ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Stiles, aussi ?!

- - Je ne peux rien te promettre. Toi en revanche, tu peux me promettre de ne plus te mettre en danger inutilement... Pas envie que ton père m'égorge, rajouta-t-il en marmonnant.

Stiles partit d'un large sourire.

- - Quoi ? Ça veut dire que je peux réintégrer la meute ?!

- - Seulement si...

- - Oui, oui, promis ! S'exclama Stiles, souriant de plus belle. Du coup... Nous deux...

- - Quoi « nous deux » ?

Stiles fit la moue. Bon Dieu qu'il était lent à la détente, ce type...

- - Bah, t'es d'accord ? On pourrait... sortir ensemble ? Tenta-t-il.

- - J'ai plus quinze ans, grogna Derek.

- - Peut-être, mais... (Stiles s'approcha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui)... t'avais plutôt l'air d'accord y'a une seconde...

Et sur ces mots il empoigna son T-shirt et essaya de l'attirer vers lui. Voyant que Derek était raide comme un piquet, les yeux rivés sur un point invisible au-dessus de Stiles, ce dernier se redressa un peu et l'embrassa furtivement. Mais l'autre ne cilla même pas.

Déçu, Stiles le relâcha.

- - C'est dangereux, dit alors Derek.

- - Quoi ?

- - Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être avec un loup-garou. Et crois-moi, c'est dangereux.

- - Scott et Allison se sont plutôt bien débrouillés, fit remarquer Stiles, étonné.

- - C'est différent. Scott n'est qu'un bêta.

- - Alors quoi ? Tu m'embrasses et la seconde suivante tu me dis que ça va pas être possible ? J'arrive plus à te suivre, Derek.

Ce dernier inspira profondément.

- - Écoute, j'ai pas encore compris pourquoi mon loup était aussi... attiré... par un gamin comme toi...

- - Merci...

- - … mais je sais que tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire. Alors je te préviens : ce qu'on est en train de faire est dangereux. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

- - On ira en douceur, t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- - Non, Stiles, j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter. Tu ne sais pas de quoi mon loup est capable. Alors je... Je ne te promets rien. Contente-toi de venir aux réunions avec la meute et ne parle de ça à personne, pas même à Scott, tu me rendrais service.

Stiles soupira. Il aurait espéré obtenir quelque chose de plus concret. Certes, il avait à nouveau le droit de fréquenter la meute, mais concernant Derek lui-même, il était complètement largué. En revanche, maintenant que l'Alpha lui avait plus ou moins avoué qu'il n'était pas si indifférent à son encontre, il ne comptait plus abandonner. Le chemin vers une vraie relation serait certainement long et difficile, mais Stiles adorait relever des défis plus fous les uns que les autres, une fois n'était pas coutume. Ainsi, il décida de ne rien ajouter pour l'instant, mais voulut profiter encore un peu de la situation. Entre deux bâillements, il se réinstalla sur son lit sous le regard sévère de Derek.

- - Très bien, dit-il. Pas un mot à Scott à une seule condition.

- - … Dis toujours, soupira Derek.

- - Reste ici jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Le loup grogna, son agacement reprenant ses droits sur son humeur martyrisée. Pourquoi faillait-il que ce soit Stiles, sérieusement ?

L'adolescent, tout sourire, tapota le matelas, invitant Derek à le rejoindre. Évidemment, le plus vieux ne bougea pas, mais ce fut sans compter les regards insistants et lourds de sens de Stiles qui finirent par le faire capituler. D'un pas traînant, il le rejoignit et s'assit sur le lit, dos appuyé contre le mur, bras croisés, sourcils froncés.

Stiles se retint de rire tant la scène était cocasse.

:::::::::::

Il était deux heures du matin lorsque le shérif Stilinski revint de sa patrouille en ville. Tout était calme, ce soir, rien à signaler. Il retira son blouson d'un geste machinal, déposa ses clés de voiture dans un petit ramequin posé sur un meuble à l'entrée et passa rapidement vers la cuisine. En ouvrant le frigo pour se prendre une bière, il remarqua que l'assiette qu'il avait laissée pour son fils était toujours là, intacte.

- - Bon sang de gamin... Claudia, ma chérie, comment faisais-tu pour qu'il t'écoute ? Marmonna-t-il, fatigué.

Ne souhaitant pas déroger à son rôle de père, il récupéra l'assiette et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre d'un pas décidé, quitte à réveiller son fils.

Il ouvrit la porte, fit un pas dans la chambre puis se figea.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais il n'eut aucun mal à distinguer que Stiles n'était pas seul. Par chance pour Derek -qui soit dit en passant avait fini par s'endormir lui aussi-, le shérif ne le reconnut pas. Dans son sommeil, il s'était retourné vers Stiles et l'avait attiré contre lui.

Le patriarche cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour s'assurer de ce qu'il voyait, avant de sortir à reculons de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Une fois la porte refermée, il resta encore quelques secondes planté en plein milieu du couloir.

- - Stiles et Scott ? Se dit-il à lui-même. Non, j'ai dû rêver.

Il reprit le chemin des escaliers.

- - C'est pas comme si Scott n'avait jamais dormi à la maison...

Et, persuadé que c'était Scott qui était avec Stiles et que rien ne prouvait _quoi que ce soit_, le shérif regagna la cuisine, songeur.

* * *

**Le troisième et avant-dernier OS s'intitule "Suspicion" et il est en ligne :)**

**PS: J'ai eu un souci avec fanfic et les traits de dialogue, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas gênés! **


End file.
